legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P6/Transcript
(Yuri is seen slowly reactivating as he looks around to find Emily and Kyle sitting together with Lenny on the couch, but no one else is seen around) Yuri: Huh.....? Hey, what's going on....? Emily: Oh Yuri! You're awake! Kyle: Hey man. Yuri: Hey..... (Yuri rubs his face with his hand before he pulls it away looking at it) Yuri: Hmmm.... Emily: Is something wrong Yuri? Yuri: I know it sounds dumb, but what is this thing I'm looking at even called exactly? Kyle: Huh? Yuri: This thing. The part of my body I keep grabbing stuff with. Emily: Oh that? It's your hand. Yuri: My.....hand? Emily: Yeah! You do all sorts of stuff with them! Yuri: Huh....Weird. (Erin, Momo and Miles then walk out) Momo: Hey Yuri. Yuri: Hello. Erin: You feeling all right? Yuri: I'm... a little confused as to what happened. Miles: You entered sleep mode as Rose made you feel better with her power. Yuri: I did? Erin: Yeah. You apparently overloaded your memory. Yuri: I did what now? Miles: You must've got really confused about something out there. Yuri: Huh.....I don't remember falling asleep or anything. Momo: It was pretty sudden. Yuri: I'd guess as much. (Yuri gets up and stands looking at his hand) Erin: Something wrong Yuri? Yuri: Not really. Just a bit confused is all. Momo: Anything we can do to help? Yuri: Depends. Anyone here know anything about anatomy or something like that? (The group is silent) Erin: Huh...? Yuri: I mean, best to know how my synthetics were designed to replicate humans right? Kyle: This is probably the weirdest thing I've heard him say so far.... Yuri: So, will you guys help me? Erin: Uhhh....sure. Emily: We can help. Momo: We should get Richie on this. Miles: I'll go see if he's feeling any better. (Miles goes to check on Richie, knocking on his door) Miles: Richie? You in there man? Richie:....Yeah.... Miles: You wanna come help Yuri out here? Richie:...Sure I guess.... (Richie then opens his door as he steps out visibly tired and drained) Miles: Whoa.... Erin: Jeez Richie, you okay? Richie: I've.... Been better.. Erin: Seriously Richie, I know Rose's slime smelled REALLY bad but it shouldn't be THIS bad. Richie: I think I must've already been getting sick before that. It must've triggered it early. Yuri: What's wrong with him? Momo: Richie's been sick for a couple of days now. Yuri: Sick? Momo: Its what happens when humans catch a virus of sorts. Yuri: Ah. Like a computer virus? Erin: Yeah, except for humans rather than machines. Yuri: Oh okay. I think I can understand that much. Richie: So...*coughs* What are we doing? Kyle: Yuri says he wants to know about human biology. Richie: Huh...? Emily: Yeah, he says he wants to know what it's like to be the real deal so he....Why do you wanna know exactly Yuri? Yuri: So I can probably end up being less android and more human. Richie: Well....Why can't you guys just use Lenny and Rose as examples? Lenny: Huh?! Richie: I mean, they're close to human right? Lenny: Yeah but- Erin: Well....It does sound like a start. Plus it'll help him learn about Targhuls as well! (Rose then pops her head out of Erin's shoulder) Rose: Hold on, what?! Erin: Hey come on now Rosie, Yuri needs some help a- Yuri: AHH!! HER HEAD IS COMING OUT OF YOUR SHOULDER!!!! Momo: Whoa whoa calm down Yuri! Kyle: She's not doing anything, that's just how Targhuls work! Yuri: HOW IS POPPING OUT OF PEOPLE SUPPOSE TO WORK!? Momo: Its called "Bonding" Yuri! Yuri: Bonding??? Momo: For humans, bonding is a way to describe becoming better friends with people. But for Targhuls its different. Rose: We basically become one with a host body. In nature we're supposed to drain their blood, but we use it as a sign of respect. Yuri: I did not understand any of those words but I assume they're all meant in good taste. Erin: Trust me, it was. Yuri: Okay then. (Rose separates from Erin and sits on the couch) Rose: So, are we taking over with him? Miles: Yep. Lenny: Oh okay. Should we take him outside? Erin: If you think you can handle him alone. Rose: We can. It can't be that hard to educate him. Momo: Well, good luck out there. Lenny: Thanks! Come on Yuri! (Yuri follows Rose and Lenny out of the room) Momo: He know so much less then we thought. Erin: Yeah. I really sorry for the poor guy. Kyle: I'm wondering if we can really help him Miles: I think he just wants to be like the rest of us right now. Richie: I am *coughs* so confused about this. Miles: I think you should probably head back to bed for now Richie. Richie: Huh...? Erin: I mean, I don't wanna get sick from you. Richie: Hey it's *coughs violently* not that bad! Erin: Okay yeah, *Starts pushing Richie* back to bed! Richie: Really Erin its not- Erin: Not hearing it! You are going back to bed! (Erin pushes Richie back into his room before closing the door) Erin: Hopefully I didn't breathe any of that in. Kyle: Same here. Miles: Well, let's wait to see if those two can get Yuri to where he needs to be memory wise. Momo: Yeah. (The group all sits down on the couch before it cuts to Rose and Lenny outside with Yuri) Rose: Okay, you ready to learn Yuri? Yuri: Yeah sure. Lenny: Are we gonna show him how to have fun again? Rose: We're gonna show him fun and try to show him more emotions. Lenny: Oh okay. That sounds easy! Yuri: So, what do you two do that's "fun"? Lenny: Besides building sand castles? Yuri: Yeah. Rose: Hmmm....Lenny, do you have your ball laying around somewhere? Lenny: Yeah, hold on. (Lenny runs over and grabs a ball and brings it back over) Lenny: Got it! Yuri: What's that thing? Rose: It's a ball! Yuri: A...ball? Lenny: Yeah! It's one of our most favorite toys out here! Yuri: Toy....? Lenny: Wow, you really aren't smart are you? Rose: Lenny! Yuri: Hey! Don't be so mean! Lenny: I was just- (Yuri then picks Lenny up and hold him out) Yuri: I'll show you dumb! Rose: Yuri no! (Lenny closes his eyes as he prepares for Yuri's attack, but all he feels in Yuri poke his stomach) Lenny: Huh? Yuri: Got you! Lenny: Was....that supposed to hurt? Yuri:....I don't know..... (Yuri puts Lenny back down) Yuri: I'm sorry Lenny..... Lenny: Its... Its okay, I'm sorry to. Rose: Let's not insult each other anymore okay guys? Yuri and Lenny: Okay. Yuri: So what's a "Toy"? Rose: Its something you play with. Yuri: How do you play with a "Ball"? Lenny: You can roll it. Rose: You can throw it. Lenny: You can bounce it. Yuri: Is that it? Rose: I mean there's probably some practical use but mostly it's a toy for us. Yuri: Oh I see. Lenny: Yeah! Here catch! (Lenny throws the ball at Yuri who doesn't try to catch it, causing it to land in the sand behind him) Yuri: Oh! Was I supposed to do something there? Lenny: You were suppose to catch it! Yuri: Catch it? Rose: Here hang on. (Rose goes and grabs the ball) Rose: Here Lenny! Catch! (Rose throws the ball to Lenny who catches it) Lenny: That's catching. Something throws something to you, you grab it with your hands. Yuri: Oooh I see. Lenny: Here let's try again! (Lenny throws the ball as Yuri successfully catches it) Lenny: Hey you did it! Yuri: Huh, yeah I did! Rose: Awesome! (Lenny and Rose laugh, causing Yuri to look confused) Yuri: Hey, hold on a sec. Rose: Huh? Yuri: You can make that noise too? Lenny: What noise? Yuri: That noise, the noise you just made! Rose: What noise?? Yuri: Those "ha ha ha" noises! Um... Laughter! That's what is called. Rose: Yeah we can make that noise. Everyone can. Yuri: Everyone? Lenny: Are you saying you haven't? Yuri: I.....can't recall it. Rose: Jeez....You're really missing out man. Yuri: Is it....related to happiness or...? Lenny: Yeah it is! Yuri: Huh....Strange. Rose: Not really. Laughing is a way to express happiness. Yuri: So... You guys were happy? Lenny: Of course. You caught the ball. Yuri: Weird thing to be happy about but... *Looks at the ball* This game seems interesting. Rose: It is, trust us. Yuri: If you say so. What else do you two do for fun? Rose: Wanna try your hand at swimming? Yuri: Swimming? Rose: Yeah. Its what you do in the water. Yuri: I... I don't know how to do that. Lenny: Hey that's okay! We'll show you how! Rose: It is our job after all. Yuri: You sure? Rose: Have we wronged you yet? Yuri: Well... All right. Teach me then. Lenny: Right! TO THE WATER! (Rose and Lenny rush into the water. Yuri looks at it uncertain at first but decides to step in) Rose: You see it now? Yuri: I....think? Lenny: Just give him a second Rosie. He needs to gather himself. (Yuri takes a deep breath before he steps in further) Yuri:.... Rose: Hey there you go! Yuri: Am I doing it right? Lenny: Yeah! Rose: You're getting it! Yuri: Huh....Okay. (Yuri slowly swims around to get his bearings) Yuri: Alright, I think I'm getting it! Rose: Yeah! Lenny: Not so bad right? Yuri: Yeah, not a bad feeling kids! Rose: Yeah! Lenny: Awesome right? Yuri: Sure is! (The three swim up to each other as Rose and Lenny laugh. Yuri remains silent) Lenny: Dang, still can't get that down huh? Yuri: No... Rose: Oh well. Still you got swimming down! And you seem to like it! Yuri: Yeah. It feels- Rose and Lenny: Fun? Yuri: Yeah, fun! Rose: Nice! Lenny: We actually did it Rosie! Rose: You're starting to understand fun Yuri! Yuri: Yeah... I think so. At least a little bit. Momo: Having fun kids? (Yuri Rose and Lenny all see Momo on the shore) Rose: Yeah! Lenny: We actually helped him with something! Yuri: Sure did. (The 3 swim on back) Rose: He said he liked swimming! He had fun! Momo: You really did? Yuri: Yeah. I liked swimming. Momo: That's great to hear. Lenny: What brings you our here? Momo: Smell for yourself kids. (Rose starts sniffing the air) Rose: Hold on.... Lenny: Is that food? Rose: Something's definitely cooking in there! Yuri: I don't smell anything. Lenny: You can't smell that? Yuri: No. Momo: So you don't have a sense of smell huh? Yuri: I don't know what that is, but seems like it. Momo: Yeah. But anyway, we started doing some cooking so I figured the kids would want something. Rose: YES!! Lenny: FOOD!! (The two run off toward the smell) Momo: *Giggles* Cute kids. Yuri: Yeah. (Yuri watches the two run inside blankly) Momo: ? Hey. Are you okay? Yuri:..... Momo:... Yuri? Yuri: Those kids.... Momo: Is something wrong with them? Yuri: No. But their species interests me. Momo: Oh. I suppose I can see why. The Targhul are an interesting species. Its almost to believe that years ago they were once enemies of humanity. Yuri: Why were they enemies? Momo: Its a long story. Yuri: Ah. (Yuri looks up at the house) Yuri: Maybe I should be learning about them too. Momo: That's for you three to decide Yuri. Yuri: Got it. Maybe I'll ask them later. Momo: If you want, you could also ask Omega. He's the King of the Targhuls and he knows a lot things about the species. Yuri: Hmm. That's good to know. But I think for now I'll stick to trying to learn about humans. There are still so many things I just don't understand about them. Momo: You know, Miles did mention something earlier when you three came out here that could help. Yuri: What is it? Momo: Well he was thinking about uploading you into a computer. Yuri: A... Computer? Momo: Its a device that contains large amounts of data. He was thinking maybe we could upload you to one, and download a bunch of information about humans to you. Yuri: Oh.. That... Sounds like it could work. (Miles then sticks his head out the door) Miles: Then get in here and let's get started! (Miles heads back inside) Yuri: Was he.....listening this whole time? Miles:.... No. Momo: Miles its rude to listen in on other people's conversation! Miles: Look can you just come in already? I got everything all set up for him already! Momo: Are you sure you want to do it Yuri? Yuri: Not like it's gonna kill me. Miles: Then come on! (Momo and Yuri go inside the mansion. They follow Miles over to another room with a table and computer all set up) Alex: Hey Yuri. You ready? Yuri: How will this work? Erin: Just hop on the table and we'll do the rest. (Yuri sits on the table as Miles carries a wire over to Yuri) Miles: Ready? (Miles puts the cable in a small slot in Yuri's head) Yuri: Is this gonna hurt? Miles: Nope. *Presses Yuri's sleep button* (Yuri falls asleep) Momo: Are you sure this won't hurt him? Miles: He'll be JUST fine Momo. Erin: You ready to start it up Miles? Miles: Yep. I've already got the data ready for processing. Erin: Then let's get started then. Hit it. (Miles uses the computer and begins uploading data onto Yuri's memory banks) Miles: Alright, we're going good. (The data is shown nearing completion before it eventually reaches one hundred percent, causing Yuri to suddenly awaken) Yuri: AHH! Miles: It's done! Yuri: Oh man! That's new! Momo: Yuri? Yuri are you okay? Yuri: Yeah! A bit freaked out by the suddenly black out but yeah! Momo: So... Did it work? Yuri: A normal human's resting heart rate is sixty to a hundred beats per minute depending on physical condition and age. Miles: There's a good sign. Yuri: Oh there's a lot more. When in a state of panic, humans produce large amounts of adrenaline in order to escape any known threats in the vicinity. Erin: It worked! Yuri: I've also got a database on The Defenders as well. Erin: Huh? Miles: Yeah. I threw that in so he could get to know us all a little bit better. Momo: How much did you give him? Yuri: Wanna see? Until she turned 14, Erin Lorthare used to bring a pink teddy bear to school each and every single day. Erin: HUH?! HOW DID YOU GET THAT INFORMATION?! Miles: I thought everyone knew at this point Erin! Erin: NO THEY DON'T!! Momo: Wait you did what? Erin: YOU WILL NOT BREATH OF A WORD OF THIS TO ANYONE!! Yuri: There's more. For Alex he- Alex: DON'T!!! (Alex pops his head out) Alex: Do NOT finish that sentence! Yuri: Alex used to carry around the blanket he was wrapped in at birth. Alex: YURI!! Yuri: Till he was thirteen. Alex: STOP TALKING!! Yuri: As well as in public. Momo: *Covering her face and snickering* A blanket you had since birth? Miles: I know. Crazy right? (Suddenly Alex and Erin glare at Miles with bright red eyes and dark aura around them) Miles:.... My spidey sense is going off the charts... Erin: Momo. Take Yuri. And leave. Yuri: I sense a great deal of anger. Departure would be a good idea. Momo: Y-Yes of-of course. Miles: H-Hey come on guys its-its not THAT bad. ….. Guys? (Momo and Yuri look at a fearful Miles before they close the door) Miles: IT WAS A JOKE!!! (Miles is heard screaming before he soon flies through the door completely frozen as Alex and Erin walk out) Alex: It wasn't a funny one Miles. Erin: Not funny. At all. (Alex and Erin look at both Momo who's scared and Yuri who's confused) Alex and Erin: Not. A. Word. *The two leave* Yuri: Did I do something wrong Momo? Momo: I think you read a bit too much into them Yuri. Yuri: Oh. I see. (Yuri looks down at Miles before he sends a group of nanites to free him from the ice) Yuri: I should at least help him out of there. Momo: If you insist. (Yuri's nanites break away the ice as Miles is freed before he starts shivering) Momo: You okay Miles? Miles: So c-c-c-cold.... Yuri: Ah I see. He's suffering from hypothermia. Miles: S-S-Shut up Yuri.... Momo: *Creates a blanket* You should head back to your room and warm up. Miles: T-Th-th-thanks.... *starts to leave* Momo: He'll be okay right? Yuri: My scans show as long as he stays warm, he will be. Momo: Good. So. How are you feeling? Yuri: I feel really enlightened all of a sudden. All that data really has helped me out with understanding humanity. Momo: Anything about Targhuls? Yuri: Actually no. I think Miles actually listened when I said I wanted to see them for myself. Momo: Well I'm glad you got what you wanted. Yuri; While there a couple things I may not fully understand regarding humans, the knowledge I have will most certainly be of help. And I'll take your advice and talk to Omega soon. Momo: That's great to hear Yuri. (Suddenly Yuri takes hold of Momo's hand, and place his other hand on top of hers which Momo is surprised by) Yuri: I want to thank you Momo. None of this would have been possible if it wasn't for you. Momo: Y-You're welcome Yuri. Yuri: All that's left for me to do is figure out how I got to this city and find my way home. (Yuri steps back and looks out the window) Yuri: But I know that won't happen without The Defenders' help. (Yuri turns to Momo) Yuri: I may not understand your motives nor why you'd consider helping someone like me. But from here on out, consider me an ally to your cause! Momo: …. *Smiles* I think everyone would be happy to have you. Rose and Lenny seem to have grown to like you as well. Yuri: They are indeed cute kids as you said. Momo: Yep. Yuri: Now then, I'm gonna go down into sleep mode. I gotta get all this data organized before it overloads my systems and forces me into emergency sleep mode. Momo: Got it. See you later Yuri. Yuri: Got it. (Yuri walks off to sleep. Miles then walks out and joins Momo after warming up) Miles: So, he's joining us huh? Momo: That's right. Miles: You seem happy about that. Momo: … Yeah. I guess I am. (With Yuri now having enough knowledge he needed to understand humans better, he is now ready to join the Defenders. But many of the important questions still remain unanswers. But the heroes are hopeful they will one day find the answers) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts